Jika Tidak Keberatan
by Kiiroame
Summary: Latihan terselubung berlandaskan modus itu hampir diakhiri dengan terbantingnya Todoroki ala go to sleep CM Punk jika Midoriya tidak merasakan sesuatu. Oneshoot Todoroki x Midoriya Happy Reading!


**Jika Tidak Keberatan**

 **Copyright** **© Kiiroame**

 **Happy Reading!**

Astaga, dia baru saja melihat seorang perempuan dan seorang laki-laki berciuman! Midoriya bersemu merah, adegan seperti ini bukan tontonan normalnya. Dia lebih suka menonton video All Might saat debut dulu. Tangannya meraup pop corn karamel yang sudah sisa sedikit. Matanya mendelik ke samping, menatap Todoroki yang ada di sebelah kirinya, dia sedang bertopang dagu dengan sebelah tangan, memandang malas ke arah layar lebar di depan.

Peduli setan dengan Todoroki yang terlihat agak tampan ketika wajah datarnya hanya disapu cahaya temaram. Sekali lagi, peduli setan dengan tawaran latihan oleh Todoroki yang diberi prolog 'jika tidak keberatan'. Tentu saja dia keberatan, Todoroki baka! Karena Midoriya yakin seratus persen dia akan menjalani serangkaian latihan berat dan latihan yang akan dilakukannya bersama Todoroki itu akan membantunya menguasai _one for all._ Bukannya malah diseret menuju bioskop terdekat dan dipaksa duduk di tempat remang-remang sekaligus dicekoki cerita yang katanya romantis padahal semata-mata picisan berdurasi dua jam seperti sekarang ini.

Ah, pop cornnya sudah tandas tidak bersisa. Cola berukuran grandenya juga tinggal es batu. Sekarang dia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Menikmati film? Dia akan melempar kata 'tidak' raksasa pada gagasan itu. Sebenarnya dia sangat ingin mengajak Todoroki keluar dari tempat ini. Tentu saja berdiri di tengah film berlangsung itu tidak sopan dan melawan pengajaran ibunya mengenai etiket sosial. Jadi dia lebih memilih menggerak-gerakkan kakinya asal sambil memandang ke arah bawah. Yah, lebih baik dari nonton film yang judulnya dia sendiri tidak tahu.

Tangan kanan gantian menopang dagu pemuda bersurai setengah putih setengah merah itu, sedikit condong ke arah Midoriya. Mata beda warna tidak sedikitpun lepas dari adegan kejar-kejaran di depannya. Kalau boleh jujur, Midoriya sangat sangat sangat tidak mengerti dengan kelakuan Todoroki akhir-akhir ini. Um, bagaimana ya, rasanya pemuda terkuat di kelas 1-A itu jadi lebih bersahabat dan tidak begitu mengintimidasi seperti dulu. Bahkan dia diajak untuk latihan bersama. Meski ternyata malah nonton bioskop di salah satu mall.

Lampu mulai menyala perlahan-lahan. Midoriya terlalu fokus dengan kaki-kakinya sampai tidak menyadari film sudah selesai. Menoleh, Todoroki dengan posisi yang sama menatap tingkah Midoriya. Todoroki berdeham sekali untuk menarik perhatian Midoriya. "Oh, sudah nih?" Sahut Midoriya lesu. Dia meregangkan tubuhnya yang sedikit kaku. "Pilihan film Todoroki-kun benar-benar mengerikan. Apa tadi maksudnya itu? Apa pemeran prianya harus hujan-hujanan dulu sebelum si wanitanya mau memaafkan?" Pertanyaan tadi dilontarkan berdasar kepada adegan yang dilihatnya selama sepuluh detik, tidak lebih. Sebagai sebuah fakta yang mendukung ke-picisan film tadi, bukan sebagai sesuatu yang harus dijawab.

Mereka berdua menatap orang-orang yang lebih memilih keluar dari studio daripada tetap duduk dan melihat nama-nama yang berjasa membuat film tadi. "Harus aku katakan, aku juga tidak menyukai film tadi. Kupilih karena cuma film ini yang belum mulai."

"Kenapa juga kita harus nonton? Bukankah kita harus latihan? Kita sudah membuang dua jam di sini. Padahal kalau kita benar-benar latihan kita pasti sudah melakukan ini-itu dan bertambah kuat. Tapi Todoroki-kun malah menyeretku kesini saat lengah. Apa ini sudah terlalu lambat untuk latihan? Apa jangan-jangan Todoroki-kun mengajakku latihan hanya untuk sebagai lelucon?" Midoriya akhirnya memilih untuk mengeluarkan semua uneg-unegnya dengan cara pesimis dan suramnya yang biasa. Lebih terdengar seperti bunyi 'kasha-kasha' yang digumamkan berulang-ulang kali di telinga Todoroki. Midoriya hanya ditatap oleh Todoroki yang kini sudah berdiri. Tidak ada niatan untuk mengomentari kebiasaan aneh Midoriya.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita latihan." Midoriya menoleh, matanya bercahaya lebih terang dari lampu bioskop, senyumnya jauh lebih lebar dari senyum _kuchisake-onna._ "Tapi... apa kau lapar Midoriya?"

"La-lampauilah, plus ultra." Gumam Midoriya lemah untuk yang keinfinit kalinya. Kepalanya diistirahatkan di meja. Punggungnya naik-turun, napasnya masih tersengal. Mata hijaunya memandang kosong pada orang yang lalu lalang, ck, membuat kepalanya pusing.

Dia benar-benar merasa disuguhi latihan dewa kesialan-binbougami. Todoroki si ranking lima di kelas baru saja mengajaknya berlari keliling mall sembilan lantai sebanyak empat kali dengan tujuan mencari tempat makan. Sedikit catatan kecil, mallnya jauuuh lebih besar dari sekolahnya. Dan tahu di mana mereka akhirnya makan? Di sebuah restoran cepat saji yang berlokasi tepat di sebelah bioskop tadi! Dan Todoroki menyebut acara lari-lari tadi latihan!

Midoriya merasa mual ketika melihat Todoroki berjalan ke arah meja mereka sambil membawa dua nampan berisi Peyang, paket kenyang. Jika ada satu hal yang dapat membuat Midoriya muntah sekarang juga, itu adalah fakta tentang Todoroki yang kelihatan sangat sangat sangat biasa saja tanpa ada napas yang memburu, wajah menyedihkan, kaki gemetar-seperti dirinya. Midoriya memutuskan untuk mengedip-ngedipkan matanya cepat sebagai isyarat selamat datang kepada Todoroki.

Napasnya mulai tenang. Matanya langsung mengobservasi nampan yang diletakkan di depan wajahnya. Di sudut atas matanya tertangkap sosok Todoroki yang duduk menghadapnya. Si peyang tadi berisi burger berukuran medium, kentang goreng porsi large, cola berukuran venti, pudding coklat, onion ring yang terbilang sangat banyak dan sebuah mangkok putih berukuran sedang yang Midoriya tidak yakin isinya apa. Yang diyakininya adalah kalau paket kenyang ini bisa menyembuhkan anak busung lapar, kelewat kenyang untuk orang macam dia.

Suara rendah terdengar. "Apa aku salah memesan makanan? Kau mau makan yang lain, Midoriya?" Kedipan mata kembali dilayangkan Midoriya sebagai jawaban. Dalam posisi seperti ini, katsudon favorit buatan sang ibu juga tidak akan dia makan. "Midoriya?" Heh, Todoroki ternyata tidak mengerti arti kedipan matanya. Tentu saja kan!

Namanya kembali dipanggil, dengan sangat terpaksa dia harus menjawab. "Bukan begitu, Todoroki-kun. Saat ini, burger ini," Midoriya memainkan ujung telunjuknya di burger yang masih tertutup kertas. "Daripada memakannya, aku lebih menyukai ide menjadikannya bantal." Tawa kecil terdengar, milik Todoroki. Salah satu hal yang diklasifikasikan Midoriya sebagai tingkah aneh Todoroki.

Sebuah tangan mendarat di kepala Midoriya. Acakan lembut pada rambut hijaunya yang sudah kering terasa. Todoroki menikmati kelembutan di tangannya. "Midoriya, _omae_ -kau," Midoriya mengangkat dagunya dan menopangkannya pada meja, menatap Todoroki. Tangan masih bersemayam di kepalanya, tidak punya cukup energi untuk mengenyahkan tangan besar Todoroki. Anak rambut Midoriya diusap ke atas. Midoriya masih menunggu kelanjutan kalimat Todoroki. "...sangat manis."

Tangan lembut tadi memaksanya kembali ke posisi awal, sebelah wajah tertempel di meja. Todoroki memalingkan wajah, merutuki sambil memuji mulutnya sendiri dalam hati. Midoriya bingung menanggapinya. Apa biasanya anak laki-laki seumurannya merasa senang dipanggil manis sambil dielus-elus rambutnya? Seumur hidupnya, dia jarang menerima pujian kecuali setelah masuk sekolah menengah tinggi. Jadi yah, sedikit banyak dia senang. Mulutnya membisikkan kata terimakasih.

Tangan tadi sudah ditarik kembali oleh pemiliknya. Midoriya merasa energinya sudah cukup untuk duduk tegak. Kentang goreng menjadi sasaran cemilan awalnya, dicelupkan dulu ke mangkok tadi yang ternyata isinya sup krim jamur. Kentang goreng ditelan, "Aku tidak menyangka Todoroki-kun akan mengajak makan panganan cepat saji seperti ini."

"Oh? Kau tidak suka?" Todoroki menyesap colanya, matanya tidak lepas dari sosok di depannya. "Padahal kau terlihat seperti orang yang tidak pilih-pilih makanan."

Midoriya menggeleng sebelum memasukkan sesendok sup ke dalam mulutnya. "Bukan, maksudku Todoroki-kun terlihat seperti seseorang yang lebih memilih makanan jepang." Midoriya mulai menguliti kertas burgernya. Memakannya perlahan-lahan sambil mendengarkan cerita Todoroki.

"Aku tidak pilih-pilih makanan. Kau tahu ayahku itu 'kan? Aku tidak bisa memilih makanan mana yang kusuka atau tidak jika setiap hari aku harus latihan sampai mulutku berbusa api." Todoroki tertawa kecil mendengar perkataannya yang terdengar konyol. "Tapi itu menguntungkanku, aku bisa makan apapun, bahkan es serut yang terbuat dari es _quirk_ -ku." Midoriya yang giliran ketawa. "Setelah hari ini, aku akan selalu menjawab iya jika kau mengajakku makan apapun."

Burger Midoriya tinggal setengah, hari juga sudah semakin sore. Todoroki sudah menghabiskan seluruh makanannya minus cola yang masih sisa seperempat. Todoroki benar-benar menikmati saat ini, _junk food_ tadi terasa lebih nikmat dari soba dingin kesukaannya. Mungkin ini efek dari partner makannya? Todoroki tersenyum kecil melihat Midoriya yang tengah kewalahan memakan semuanya. "Jangan memaksakan diri, aku tidak mau kau muntah. Habis ini kita masih harus latihan."

Midoriya menghentikan kunyahannya, minum beberapa teguk cola, "Benar-benar latihan?" tanya Midoriya mencicit. Todoroki mengangguk, "Iya, sebagai penutup hari ini."

Senyuman Midoriya mengembang. Dia menerka-nerka apa yang akan mereka lakukan setelah ini. Tanpa sadar dia terus tersenyum sambil masih berusaha menghabiskan makanannya.

Rantai besi panjang penuh karat berderit. Sepasang rantai panjang yang disambungkan dengan papan kayu-disebut dengan nama ayunan, bergerak seiring sang beban bersurai hijau gelap menggerak-gerakkan kakinya, bermanuver kecil dengan ayunan. Todoroki duduk di ayunan di sebelahnya namun tidak bergerak. Manik heterokom pemuda itu diedarkan ke penjuru taman. Taman itu menggelap karena hari sudah semakin sore, sebentar lagi lampu jalan akan dinyalakan. Hanya mereka berdua ada di sana. Anak-anak yang biasa bermain sudah pulang karena kelelahan. Todoroki mendengus, beda sekali dengan dirinya yang dulu langsung diseret pulang barang belum satu menit dia menginjakkan kaki di taman.

Teringat masa kecil tidak pernah membuatnya senang. Todoroki mengarahkan penglihatannya pada Midoriya yang nampak menikmati bermain ayunan. Midoriya membuatnya merasa tenang. Tidak ada paksaan untuk menjadi kuat. Malah, dia dibuat merasa superior, mengingat pemuda itu selalu memuji dirinya. Hanya Midoriya yang membuat masa kecil Todoroki yang sulit terdengar seperti pelatihan untuk menjadi seorang pangeran, penuh dengan kekaguman. Membuatnya merasa, paling tidak sedikit saja, merasa bersyukur telah lahir ke dunia ini.

Todoroki membuka suara. "Dari yang kuamati, _quirk_ -mu itu sangat mengandalkan otot tubuh. Aku agak penasaran kenapa badanmu tidak berotot masif seperti, All Might." Midoriya menoleh mendengar nama hero favoritnya disebut. Sedikit gugup, karena Todoroki pernah curiga tentang hubungannya dengan All Might dulu. "Kalau badanmu besar tapi masih bertingkah kikuk pasti manis sekali." ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri. Midoriya tertawa sambil melempar pandangan itu-tidak-mungkin.

"Bukannya kalau Todoroki-kun yang berotot besar berjalan-jalan sambil membekukan benda-benda pasti-ah tidak, tidak mungkin manis. Malah terlihat menyeramkan." Kata Midoriya lalu tergelak. Dia tidak pernah menyangka dalam hidupnya akan mendapat kesempatan untuk mengejek orang sehebat Todoroki.

Ayunannya sudah berhenti. Dia menengadah, melihat Todoroki yang kini berdiri di hadapannya, cahaya matahari yang sudah mulai tenggelam menyinarinya sedada. Tangan kananya terulur, menarik lengan Midoriya dengan kuat. Midoriya tertarik ke depan, terhuyung-huyung kehilangan keseimbangan, dan... tertabrak dada bidang Todoroki. Dua lengan kekar milik Todoroki terselip ke punggungnya, membuat gestur memeluk.

Midoriya tergagap, "To-todoroki-kun? Apa ya-yang kau la-lakukan?" pelukan Todoroki mengetat. Perbedaan tinggi badan sebanyak sepuluh senti membuat pelipis Midoriya menyentuh telinga Todoroki. Dada mereka berimpitan, berbagi detak jantung yang sama-sama berdegup tak beraturan. "Latihan, tentu saja."

Perkataan Todoroki membuat Midoriya langsung ingin memundurkan badannya, tidak berhasil, hanya berbuah wajah mereka saling menghadap, hanya berjarak udara tipis. "Kalau-" Todoroki tercekat, menyadari mata besar Midoriya menatapnya begitu dekat. Wajah mereka berdua memerah, tapi pelukan tidak terlepas barang seinci. Todoroki memantapkan hatinya, "jatuhkan aku, tanpa _quirk_ -mu dalam 30 detik. Itu latihannya, aku juga tidak akan menggunakan milikku."

Midoriya tercenung, dengan posisi seperti ini Midoriya bisa membanting Todoroki. Ukuran tubuh Todoroki yang lebih besar bukan masalah, Bakugo dan Shinshou sudah pernah dibantingnya, ingat? Tapi lengan yang memeluknya, atau karena situasi begini mungkin lebih tepat dibilang mencengkram, mungkin akan menjadi sedikit masalah. Ah ya! Dia bisa mengangkat Todoroki sedikit lalu melakukan 'penyelesaian' _go to sleep CM Punk_ khas pegulat jaman dulu.

Are? Pelukan Todoroki mengendur tapi tetap kuat. Si _halfie_ -julukan hasil pinjam dari Bakugo, itu meletakkan dagunya di bahu Midoriya.

 _Halfie_? Midoriya merasa sedikit terkejut, awalnya dia berpikir tubuh Todoroki akan terasa panas membakar dan luar biasa dingin sekaligus. Ternyata tubuh Todoroki terasa... hangat? Ya, hangat. Hangat, nyaman, dan memberikan rasa perlindungan. Tanpa sadar, alih-alih membanting tubuh Todoroki dia malah mengangkat kedua lengan dan balas memeluk Todoroki.

Senyuman lebar menguar dari Todoroki. "Waktu 30 detikmu sudah habis." Bisik Todoroki di sela-sela kegelapan yang mulai menyelimuti mereka. Midoriya langsung bersemu merah mendapati dirinya menikmati pelukan Todoroki. Jantungnya berdegup sangat keras, Midoriya berharap Todoroki tidak menyadarinya. Pelukan mereka ingin dilepas oleh Midoriya tapi ditahan. Todoroki menutup matanya, menajamkan pendengarannya, menikmati bagaimana jantungnya dan jantung Midoriya bertalu sangat keras terasa sangat selaras dengan gesekan semak-semak dan suara jangkrik yang seolah mencuiti mereka berdua.

"Tapi kau boleh memelukku selama apapun."

.

.

.

End

 _Omake_

Midoriya baru saja selesai mandi. Mati-matian tadi dia menolak ajakan ibunya untuk makan malam bersama. Tapi karena sang ibu sangat persisten ingin dia makan, akhirnya Midoriya memutuskan mengambil beberapa udon masak tepung lalu membawanya menuju sofa, ingin dimakan sambil nonton tv. Tidak ada acara tv yang berarti, hanya berita tentang cuaca sepanjang malam nanti.

Ponselnya berdering, memerdengarkan suara bip satu kali, pertanda pesan masuk. Pesan dari Todoroki.

'Lain kali aku akan mengajakmu kencan tanpa embel-embel latihan, Midoriya.'

 _Pssssshhh_

"I-izukuu!" Sang ibu sontak berteriak melihat anaknya terbaring tak berdaya dengan wajah semerah batu bata dengan sebelah tangan memegang ponsel yang layarnya sedikit retak. Nampaknya Midoriya tidak sengaja menggunakan _one for all_ -nya.


End file.
